


A New Taste of Home

by Jinxous



Series: Coldflash week 2017 part 2 [1]
Category: The Flash
Genre: M/M, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxous/pseuds/Jinxous
Summary: The war between wolves and vampires may have subsided, but the hate is still there. Sometimes Barry finds it hard lying to his father.





	A New Taste of Home

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Secret relationship

It has been passed down for centuries, tales of old of how vampires and wolves waged war on each other. Wat left grand numbers of death, the war ending with a treaty as both sides seemed relentless to dying. They co-exist, though each specie hates the other, that's why Barry stood behind his father and Leonard stood behind his. King Lewis Snart and King Henry Allen sat, arguing about new laws being passed. Barry’s feet were killing him, needing exercise.

“Father, may I request a recess? You've been going over the laws for hours straight, I'm sure you both must be hungry.” Lewis growled, Barry unfazed.

“For once a blood drinker has a point.” Leonard said, earning a glare from Lewis.

“You can get food if you want, but I'm not in a very appetized mood.” Lewis said, Henry turning to his son.

“You and Prince Leonard can grab food from the staff. We won't be much longer.”

“I'll grab you a blood bag.” Barry said, he and Len walking out of the room. Their fathers back to yelling at one another. Barry and Len walked from the room, not a single word said between the duo. As they passed a group of wolves Len grabbed Barry, pulling him into an empty room.

Barry hissed as his back was slammed against the door, claws sticking him in the shoulders. About to bark out an insult Barry's mouth was covered, not with a hand, but the mouth of Len. The young vampire prince cut short, wrapping his arms around the man, pulling him in close. It was a few moments of quiet as the two men kissed one another before Len pulled away. He's huffing as he pulled Barry in by the waist. “I'm sorry I called you a blood drinker. I didn't mean anything by it.” The wolf mumbled, hands weaving together.

“It's fine, you've called me worse in bed.” Barry said, pecking Len on the throat. The wolf let out a pleased growl.

“This is beginning to kill me. I haven't seen you in three days. I need to touch you or my wolf gets rowdy.”

“I know, I've been stuck with toys.” Barry said, Len brushing away a hair from Barry's face. “My dad's health is getting worse, soon I'll be sworn in as he's on sick leave.”

“My father will tear you apart.” 

“Maybe we should just come out, your father will disown you for sure, but I may be able to pull my father to my side.”

“Don't Barry, I don't want you to have to choose between the two men in your life.”

“It's my choice. I married you knowing for sure that I'd have to choose you or my position in royalty. Wolf and vampire…I'd rather raise pups instead of being king. I'm just worried what our fathers will do.

“Let's run then. Who cares if they kill one another without us. Pups with you would be the perfect life.”

“What if they hunt us down, attack the other.”

“We’ll move to the witches barrens. Our fathers have no power there and my sister has friends there.” Barry looked up at his husband, hands tightening around Len’s biceps.

“What do we take?”

“Let's go home tonight, pack what we can.” Smiling Barry pulled his husband into a hug, wanting nothing more than to roll in their sheets.

“Okay…I'll see you at home, I'll bring a carriage.”

“Alright, I'll see you tonight around eight. I'll put something in my father's drink to put him to sleep.” Len cooed, scenting his husband. 

“My father will go to bed if I ask, I will be home after that.” Barry said, cuddling against the wolf. “It hurts that my father will never know his grandchildren and his only family goes missing.”

“Leave a note, let him know.”

“Not the worst way to tell him.” Barry said, a moment of silence passing between the two men. 

“We’re not expected back for a few minutes, want to see how far we can get?”

“Later.” Barry said, nipping at Len's neck. The older purred, picking the vampire up.

“I love you Barry Allen-Snart.” He said, kissing his husband.

“I love you Leonard Allen-Snart.” Barry said, snuggling against his husband.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before they left to find real food. The rest of the day was full of fighting about the law, Barry and Len sneaking glances at one another, just waiting till they were able to go home. When they meeting was finally called the two husband separated, Barry's father grumbling the whole ride home. “You need to stop stressing. Lewis Snart will never listen to you.”

“I know. Always remember that you can't trust a wolf Barry.”

“I know dad, but maybe you should look around. There are wolves and vampires around, getting married peacefully, having children.”

“It's sickening. For a vampire to love a wolf is like water and fire. Water seems light, but it will soon overcome the flame and knock it out.”

“If I were to ever love a wolf?”

“You'd better be ready to deal with the hateful glances.”

“From you?”

“From the council, old blood like me and Snart will never approve of vampires and wolves.”

“You're so close minded father. I hope to be a better successor to you.”

“If you can mingle with that Snart boy about equal right and love them maybe a mutt has a heart.” Barry shook his head as they pulled up to the castle. 

“How about you go lay down, I'll have the cool make dinner.”

“Great. You should nap as well Barry.” The older man said, patting his son on the back.

“Will so old man.” Barry said, pulling his dad into a hug.” The king seemed surprised, but held him back. “I love you dad.”

“I love you too Barry.” Henry said, the duo turning and walking toward the castle, Barry taking in the sight of his childhood home, it was time for him to move on.


End file.
